build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox Has Gone Before - Chapter 1: Rigors of Labor
Luna Starshine (talk) 14:00, October 24, 2018 (UTC) The following piece of literature is a work of fiction and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. Actually, a LOT of features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. Might contain lots of physics. 1,093 words, 6,397 characters, 37 sentences, 6 paragraphs It was the year B-2021. The two major powers of the world were constantly expanding its influence. Their technologies improved every month. Every other day, a new discovery concerning the ability to escape the boundaries of the miserable water planet's gravitational force is made, and more progress is being made hour per hour by boat researchers who specialize in the field of physics, including the renowned Z_Nac of the Flying Colors, the inventor of the most feared air machine in the entire world, the floppy blimp, whose power is enough to fling an entire boat off its course and into the void. In the top secret headquarters of the capital city of Azulia, a group of many researchers are coming up with ways to efficiently escape the pull of the water planet's mass, and gain resources from outside the planet to build even more effective ships, technologies, and weapons. The same group of researchers, all flocked together from the regions of Purpura, Oscura, Azulia, and Blanco, were able to collectively come up with the idea of the infamous land machine, the ragdoll, in the first place. Halfway through B-2021, they discovered a technology that enabled them to store energy for use by mega thrusters, therefore increasing their effectiveness, the isotope battery. The battery worked in the principle that when the individual gold (Au-197) atoms in the battery were to receive energy input and a source of extra neutrons, the gold atoms in the battery would get converted to an isotope (Au-198). Since Au-198 is radioactive, it acted as a source of beta radiation energy, although its half life only lasted 2.7 days. The mega thruster could then use the beta radiation as a method of propulsion by slightly modifying the mechanism of the thruster by changing its method of propulsion from expanding gas to using the heat from the decaying Au-198 nuclei to power a propulsion device that used some sort of technology that our current world hasn't discovered yet. This technology required the power to bombard the nucleus of the gold atoms inside the isotope battery with neutrons to power the battery itself, and it needed a constant source of neutrons so that it can go for long periods of time while in space. The closest thing that a Buildboatian had at their dispersal at the time was the mystery block. After years of research, it has been found that mystery blocks contained a neutron clock that used neutrons and the unpredictability of the spin of a few quantum particles to generate all kinds of effects on the environment around it. Theories state that a dysfunctional mystery block may have caused a simple duck to evolve to the notorious Fabbi_theDuck, a very powerful titanic being who took the lives of many Buildboatians. The power the block possessed was highly dangerous, for it could turn blocks around it into Au-198 itself, which was proven when researchers kept a golded cube for a while, and when they came back to examine the cube, they found that the materials have turned back to a yellow stained version of their original block composition. (This doesn't happen in real life, Au-198 decays to Hg-198, but this is how BABFT physics works.) The mystery block could turn a smaller range of blocks into some sort of cellulose that resembled wood, and again these properties reverted when the researchers attempted to safekeep the materials that were wooded by the mystery block. It could send signals similar to the button and lever. It could heat up to burn wooden blocks around it. It can affect a Buildboatian by turning it into a zombie. It could even summon TNT from thin air! Researchers of the Flying Colors used the neutron clocks inside the mystery blocks to provide a steady source of neutrons and energy to the isotope battery. With this technology, the Flying Colors had enough technology to basically travel the endless void of Robloxian space. Meanwhile, on the eastern side of the water planet, the Tones of Trust came up with a different, more dangerous approach to the problem of thrust for the rockets that they were going to use. They rigged the neutron clocks of mystery blocks to materialize TNT every 10 seconds, and they used the powerful blast force of the TNT to propel their ship and the outer coating of winter thrusters to contain the explosion made by the TNT. This may have produced more thrust than the method used by the FC, but it was flawed in many ways. The explosions produced by the mystery block could only be stopped by stabilizing the neutron clock, which was done by removing the neutron clock itself from the mystery block, and such a process and where to contain the neutron clock was a very dangerous task, especially in the void of space. They also had the problem of their energy source coming in bursts, so they used compressed ice blocks to slow down the fuse of the summoned TNT blocks, and this required lots of freezing, which was done by running water through pre-existent ice, and their cooling systems worked by using positive oofpower to reduce the temperature of the ice. This method was less costly, but many researchers died during the process of coming up with an adequate plan to contain such a contraption. After 2 years of work, in the year B-2023, the Flying Colors launched their first powered rocket to space, on a course to the moon of Buildboatia. Everything went well for the launch. There were 18 people on the shuttle, including the Flying Colors' head commander, jimk22. The Tones of Trust didn't have much luck on their attempted first launch, for the mystery blocks' neutron clock went supercritical and destroyed half of the ship. After using a more stable rendition of the modified mystery block, they were able to launch their second rocket successfully. There were 22 people in the shuttle, and their head commander was Zegroro, an influential character in the history of Buildboatia, and a role model for many Zegs all around the water planet. Both ships were set on a course for the moon of Buildboatia, with FC being ahead by half the distance when the TT launched their rocketship. Their destination was millions of studs away, and their estimated time of arrival from Buildboatia to the moon is in 5 hours. Both ships are equipped with material analysis equipment, and material extraction equipment. The two nations hope to find resources worthwile on the white rocky plane of the moon. Luna Starshine (talk) 14:00, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts